Robé un ángel del cielo
by Ariadna
Summary: luego de una mala noticia, Sora toma una desición desesperada... (un desahogo literal... sigh...)


__

Robé un ángel del cielo.

Por: Ariadna.

Mis piernas temblaron una vez que llegamos a un lugar seguro. Nunca corrí, para no llamar la atención, pero si caminé muy rápido, llevándola a ella a cuestas. 

Increíblemente, ella no sintió nunca mi nerviosismo, y si así fue, se las arregló para calmarme. Me abrazaba, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, como si yo realmente fuera para ella lo que le pedía ser…

Mis amigos me tratarán de loca si me descubren, mi familia, todo aquel que me conozca… pero… pero ellos no saben. ¡No saben lo que se siente! ¡No saben lo que yo siento! 

¿Cómo pueden etiquetarme por mis acciones, cuando no saben qué es lo que me mueve?

Pero ella… ella parece entender. A pesar de su corta edad, me entiende…

Estabamos destinadas, tuve razones para hacer lo que hice. Ella lo sabe, por eso acepta mi compañía.

Seguramente la salvé de unos horrorosos padres, quizás ni siquiera tenía unos… no quiero saberlo, porque ella está conmigo ahora. Eso es todo lo que importa.

-Sora-mama… 

-dime, Mio-chan…

-tengo hambre.

-lo sé, es tarde. Iré a comprarte algo dentro de un rato, ¿sí?

-pero no me dejes sola… no me gusta este lugar…

No respondo. Es cierto, yo tampoco disfruto estar así, huyendo. Pero no puedo cambiar las cosas ahora, no me arrepiento.

-sólo estaremos aquí un tiempo, hasta que encontremos algo mejor, no te preocupes.

-¿y estaré siempre con Sora-mama?

-… siempre.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando miro sus inocentes ojos. Desde el momento en que la vi me enamoré de su mirada dulce. Era perfecta, y yo acababa de enterarme… 

~~~~~~~~~~

-¡Sora-chan!

-ah, Mimi, ¿qué tal?

-¡no sabes la última noticia!… uh… ¿estás bien? te ves deprimida…

-no, no es nada, tuve un mal día solamente.

-hoy tenías hora con el doctor… ¿te pasó algo malo?

-… no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-oh… ok… a ver si logro distraerte con la noticia que traigo, al menos.

-¿qué pasó?

-¿recuerdas que la semana pasada Hikari-chan y Takeru estaban actuando de lo más extraño?

-pues si, todo el mundo lo notó… no todos los días Takeru-kun se enoja de esa manera…

-¡pues buenos motivos tenía! ¡Resulta que Hikari-chan está embarazada!

-… ¿qué?

-como oyes, ya tiene un mes completo.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con Takeru-kun?

-al enterarse sus padres inmediatamente culparon a Takeru y llamaron a la señora Takaishi para alegar la paternidad.

-¿cómo? ¿Takeru y Hikari…?

-¡para nada! La verdad no sé como llegaron a esa conclusión, y menos mal que Taichi-san está de viaje para no agrandar el problema, pero se armó un lío tremendo porque Takeru insistía en no ser el padre y nadie le creía… 

-¿pero es o no es?

-¿el padre? No. Ayer Hikari-chan finalmente aclaró que el papá era Daisuke-kun, ¿lo puedes creer?

-… que suerte tienen…

-¿de qué hablas? ¡Un hijo es una enorme responsabilidad! Difícilmente Daisuke-kun y Hikari-chan podrán arreglárselas a tan corta edad… ¡y sin contar el mal momento que hicieron pasar a Takeru!

-aún así… hay gente que espera tener hijos toda su vida y no pasa, Mimi…

-argh, yo de pensar en tener una panza gigante alguna vez en mi vida me desmayo. Los niños no son más que problemas, no sé como puedes encariñarte con uno…

-… se puede…

~~~~~~~~~~

¿Qué diría Mimi si me viera ahora?

Primero reiría nerviosa, preguntándome si es una broma… luego me miraría preocupada, y después… no lo sé, no quiero saber. 

-… Sora-mama está en el mundo de los sueños…

-¿eh? Disculpa, Mio-chan, ¿qué me decías?

-quiero comer…

-ya, me esperas aquí mientras voy por algo, ¿está bien?

-pero…

-te traeré algo extra si te portas bien.

-¡ok!

Comida. Esa es una de las preocupaciones básicas. Debí haber planeado esto, haber sacado suficiente dinero de casa, y ropa…

Pero ella estaba enfrente de mí en ese momento, no pude evitarlo, la necesitaba… no podía esperar más.

Cuando ella llegó a mí, como un ángel caído del cielo…

~~~~~~~~~~

-… ¿por qué estás llorando?

-ah, no es nada… 

-no te seques las lágrimas, a mí siempre me han dicho que si uno tiene pena tiene derecho a llorar.

-si, supongo que sí…

-mi nombre es Mio, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-… Sora.

-ah… ¿y por que tienes pena, Sora-neechan?

-una niña tan pequeña como tú no entendería, Mio-chan…

-no soy pequeña, ¡tengo cuatro años! 

-vaya, perdón, eres toda una niña grande.

-jaja, ¡sip!… eh, ¡sonreíste! Sora-neechan se ve linda sonriendo…

-… así parece, Mio-chan me hizo sonreír, ne?

-¿entonces ya no tienes pena?

-si tuviera a alguien como tú a mi lado no tendría pena nunca más, pero eso no se puede.

-¿y por qué no?

-… porque… porque no.

-jo… no me gusta esa respuesta. A mí me gusta Sora-neechan, me gustaría quedarme con ella.

-no es posible, Mio-chan… además, una hermanita menor no me quitaría la pena por completo.

-pero dijiste que yo te quitaba la pena. 

-lo que yo necesito… es alguien que me diga "mamá".

-¿Sora-neechan quiere ser mamá?

-si, quiero tener una niña como tú.

-¿y si yo te digo Sora-mama?

-…

-¿está bien?

-… si… está bien… 

~~~~~~~~~~

Al volver, la encontré dormida. Ella es un ángel… dichosa debe haber sido quien la dio a luz, ¡cuánto hubiese deseado haber sido yo!…

Cuando miro su rostro tranquilo todo vale la pena. El dolor, la angustia, la constante huida… no me importa no volver a ver a mis amigos, de todas maneras ninguno lograría hacerme sonreír como lo hizo ella. Quiero estar con ella para siempre…

Es increíble como la suerte a unos les llega y otros tienen que recurrir a los extremos para lograr esa felicidad… Hikari tendrá un hijo en ocho meses más… y no está segura de quererlo.

En cambio yo… yo siempre planee mi futuro esperando que, no importara cuando ni con quien, tendría en mis brazos un bebé salido de mi vientre.

Pero no pasará. 

Nunca. 

Jamás.

El doctor me lo dijo…

~~~~~~~~~~

-le tengo malas noticias. Luego de la segunda revisión lo que temíamos fue confirmado.

-pero de seguro hay algún tratamiento…

-puede ser, pero las probabilidades en su caso son bajas, y si sigue el tratamiento tendrá que cambiar su estilo de vida para seguir las indicaciones, y los mareos que suelen producir los medicamentos pueden causar efectos secundarios peores y complicaciones severas en su sistema.

-entonces…

-lo siento, pero quedará estéril para siempre.

~~~~~~~~~~

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué algo que es natural en tantas personas y que ni siquiera lo quieren, es imposible para mí?

Mimi puede tener hijos, pero no quiere, nunca quiso, no tiene intenciones de tener. Yo sí, yo siempre sí. Por algo trabajé de niñera desde pequeña, por eso jamás me quejé de los dolores menstruales como lo hacen mis amigas. Porque sabía que algún día, todo tendría un fruto, que no importara cuando, llegaría.

Pero no.

Jamás.

Nunca.

Es prohibido para mí, inalcanzable, imposible. ¡Y yo no quiero que sea así! Merezco la oportunidad de ser madre como cualquier otra mujer, ¿no?

Por eso hice lo que hice, por eso ella está conmigo. No la obligué, ella entendió. Vio que la necesitaba, y tal vez ella me necesitaba a mí también.

No me arrepiento. Puedo dejar todo atrás, pero no perderé esta oportunidad. 

¡No quiero, me niego a perderla!

¡No me importa si robé el niño de alguien más! ¡Ella es mía ahora!

Yo soy su madre.

Ella es mi hija.

Hasta… hasta que se acabe este sueño.

Hasta que… me dé por vencida.

Hasta entonces, mantendré a mi lado el ángel que ella representa, porque es lo único que importa, lo único que queda…

__

Owari.

31/julio/2002

**__**

Notas:

Curioso que haya escrito esto el día del cumpleaños de mi mamá… ummm…

De todas formas, esto es claramente un desahogo. Y no puedo negar que efectivamente he tenido muchas ganas de hacer lo mismo… pero como sé que no puedo hacerlo, hice que alguien más lo hiciera por mí ^^

****

Sora: geez, gracias… ¬¬

Jeje, el fic se lo dedico a Cielo por la conversación que tuvimos ayer ^^ (grax!). Y la historia aparte es para Nina, que quise ponerle un poco de Daikari luego de leer su último fic, y para Ryuuchan… él sabrá porque ^_~ (pobre Takeru, ¿no es así?).


End file.
